Jerenessa
by Exotos135
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune. One day, Jeremy decides to relax from Candace and goes to the park with his sister, Suzy. However, t changes a bit when he meets two familiar faces.


**Flynn-Fletcher's House, Candace Room 10:00 am**

It was an average day at the Flynn-Fletcher's House. Candace was on her bed, reading a magazine, until she heard her cellphone rang. Smiling, she closed said magazine, got off her bed, grabbed her cellphone and answered the call.

"Hi Jeremy, what's up?" greeted and asked Candace.

"Everything's fine... though I have to ask you something-" answered Jeremy in a worried tone.

"You wanna take a break of me, isn't it?" asked Candace in an unsurprised tone.

"What? No, I just-" tried to clarify Jeremy.

"Hey don't worry, It's cool." interrupted Candace.

"Really?" asked Jeremy.

"Jeremy, everybody that has come to know me needs to relax from me once in a while." explained Candace. "Even I need to relax from myself."

Candace was met by dead silence.

"I bet the last sentence made no sense to you, am I right?" asked Candace. "The point is, you can relax from me today, I have no problem."

"Oh... okay?" said Jeremy.

"So have fun on your Relax-From-Candace Day," said Candace. "Bye."

**The Johnsons House**

Jeremy was a bit surprised by Candace calm and reasonable answer. He expected her to at least ask why he wanted to relax from her, since she was usually screaming that Phineas and Ferb were doing something out of this world. Putting his cellphone on his pocket, Jeremy got on his bed and started to think.

"Lets see, the band is taking a break, Stacy's with her sister doing something, I have no idea what Phineas and Ferb are up to," "What can I do today?"

"Hi older brother." greeted Suzy, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi Suzy." greeted Jeremy back. It took Jeremy a minute to realize what he could do if Suzy was awake. "Hey Suzy, would you like to hang out with me?"

**Danville's Park**

Without wasting any time-and because I'm lazy-Jeremy and Suzy arrived at the park, where Suzy immediatly went running towards the first game she saw while Jeremy and to and sat on a bench close to her. When Jeremy

"Those voices," said Jeremy, turning to the direction he heard said voices. "Why do they sound familiar to me?"

Jeremy saw a father and daughter duo talking, the teen girl looked angry while the old man tried to reason with her. They were, who else?, Vanessa and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Once Doofenshmirtz spotted Jeremy though...

"It's you!" exclaimed Doofenshmirtz, running to the teen boy. "It has been a long time since I last saw you, this is my daughter-"

"I already met him dad." said Vanessa as she walked to her dad.

"You did?" asked Doofenshmirtz, earning a deadpan look and an equally deadpan "yes" from his daughter. "Oh... Well, why don't you two spend some time together

"We won't have fun dad," assured Vanessa. "We're just going to talk."

"I hope you're not lying to me," said Doofenshmirtz. "And you, young man, I want you to just talk or do something with my little girl, but not anything you will regret."

"I promise... But just to know," promised and started Jeremy. "What will happen if I don't do what you said?"

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz somehow turned HUGE, with red skin, yellow eyes with fire in them, two horns growing on his head and everytime he opened his mouth, fire would come out of it.

"I'll make you feel sorry you ever saw her!" yelled Doofenshmirtz in a demonic voice.

Unsurprisingly, both Jeremy and Vanessa stared in shock as Doofenshmirtz returned to normal.

"Bye." said Doofenshmirtz as he left the two alone.

After the two snapped out of the shock, Vanessa sat on the same bench as Jeremy.

"So, what are you doing here..." started Vanessa before pausing.

"Jeremy." said Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" said Vanessa. "That's a cute name."

"Thanks," said Jeremy. "What's yours?"

"Vanessa." answered Vanessa. "Now, I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing, just came over here with my sister." answered Jeremy.

"You have a sister?" asked Vanessa.

"Yeah," answered Jeremy before pointing at the playground. "She's the one playing over there."

Vanessa looked at the direction Jeremy was pointing at and saw Suzy playing on one of the spring riders.

"Hehe," laughed Vanessa. "What a cute girl."

"Yeah..." said Jeremy. "So umm, why did your father just let you stay here with me, alone?"

"Maybe he's hoping I'll fall for you." guessed Vanessa.

"Huh?" asked Jeremy in confused tone.

"I know," replied Vanessa. "He just wants me to get over Monty or that other kid."

"What other kid?" asked Jeremy.

"A small kid, porbably ten, eyes of different size and his hair color is something you would expect to see in a japanese animation." answered

"That must be Ferb." said Jeremy.

"You know him?" asked Vanessa.

"Yes," answered Jeremy. "He's the brother of Phineas Flynn."

"Who?" asked Vanessa.

Jeremy once again pointed at the playground, where Phineas and Isabella were playing at the sandbox. Phineas somehow made a collagen out of sand while Isabella took out a sign that read "10" with smaller letters saying "llamame!".

"Who's Phineas, the one with that triangular head?" asked Vanessa.

"Yep." answered Jeremy as he lowered his hand.

"Oh..." said Vanessa. "So, about you and my dad."

"Yes?" asked Jeremy.

"He says you teached him how to play guitar so that he could call aliens from outer space," answered Vaness in an ambiguous tone. "Or something like that, I don't know I didn't pay attention."

"Yeah, that was pretty weird," remarked Jeremy. "But outside of that, he wasn't very strange to me."

"Oh Jeremy," sad Vanessa, shaking her head. "If only you knew."

"What?" asked Jeremy.

"Nothing," replied Vanessa. "... Well, I had enough."

"What do you mean?" asked Jeremy as Vanessa got off the bench.

"Well we already talked a bit," partially answered Vanessa as she left. "I need to go back to my dad's totally-not-giant-robot-in-disguise car."

"Okay." said Jeremy. "Goodbye."

Vanessa was about to leave... before she remembered something.

"Hey," said Vanessa as she returned to Jeremy. "If you want to visit me, you can go to this direction."

From her suit, Vanessa took out and gave Jeremy a small piece of paper. Unwrappling it revealed it had the words "Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated" in it, and wrappling it again, Jeremy put it on his pocket as Vanessa left him. As he waved godbye though, Suzy slowly looked at the leaving teen girl and took out a list from her pocket.

In said list was the name of Candace Flynn-Fletcher and, since she didn't knew the teen girls name, she wrote "Hot Teen Girl that has more chance at winning Jeremy than Candace" instead and put the list back on her pocket.

**Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's House**

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's House, Candace was relaxing on underneath the tree. Once she saw Jeremy come to her...

"Hi Candace." greeted Jeremy.

"Hi Jeremy," greeted Candace back. "How was your relax-from-me day?"

"Well, it was good," answered Jeremy, sitting close to Candace. "I meet another girl today."

"Who was she?" asked Candace in a curious tone.

Jeremy then told Candace about Vanessa and their conversation.

**The End**


End file.
